Katanya vs Nyatanya
by MiracleUsagi
Summary: Katanya, saat mengalami luka batin bekas penolakan gebetan yang bisa menyembuhkannya hanya sahabat. Jean tidak percaya jika itu Eren Jaeger, tapi Jean juga tidak tahu apa 'katanya' akan sama dengan 'nyatanya'. [Jean/Eren fanfiksi, Slight!JeaMika dan EreAnni, hati-hati mistypes, OOC, bahasa dan penulisan yang tidak sesuai KBBI] RnR?


Katanya cara paling ampuh, paling jos, tanpa guna-guna mbah dukun untuk melupakan gebetan yang tidak sekalipun menganggap kita ada—yah, mungkin dinotis, tapi hanya sebagai upil atau debu numpang lewat—adalah dengan dipermalukan di depan sang gebetan.

Kejam? Oh ya, tentu saja.

Tapi apa mau dikata. Silahkan tanya secara personal pada saudara Kirchstein bertitel kuda banyol seangkatan, bagaimana hari anda setelah dipermalukan secara akbar di depan tuan putri paling syantik ulala Mikasa Ackerman?

Maka jawabannya adalah, "Oh, baik sekali. Saking baiknya aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya tetap tinggal di dunia bernama Bumi sedangkan tubuhku perlahan memudar macam habis disentuh pak Tanos, si juragan akik?"

Jean berseriosa fals di toilet.

Katanya sih, kalau sudah _move on_ dari si mbak peringkat satu seangkatan itu, dijamin dirinya bakal lebih gampang cari inceran yang standarnya enggak terlalu tinggi tapi masih bisa dijangkau. Eh, eh siapa ini yang berkata, memangnya Jean ini tidak boleh punya gebetan berstandar elit apa?

Di pojok sana Connie Springer jadi sasarannya.

Suara tawa cempreng penuh ego nan emo bergema. Menertawakan Jean dan seluruh kepingan, potekan, dan serpihan hatinya yang telah gugur di medan perang. Jean menoleh dengan serangkaian ekspresi sebal—yang sayangnya tersalahartikan sebagai ekspresi menahan berak.

"Hei, Kuda… apa kau ada temu kangen bersama toilet? Kalau ada silahkan pergi karena Shallot dan kawan-kawannya sudah lebih dulu buang air di padang rumput sana."

"Kampret—"

Jean menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengeluarkan serapahan pada bocah Jaeger sialan yang sudah menjadi pemantik api bagi sumbunya yang tinggal semili. Kalau bukan karena nasehat Marco, Jean sudah daritadi membanting Eren hingga tersungkur mencium tahi Shallot.

" _Jean, katanya hanya sahabat yang bisa menyembuhkan luka hati karena putus cinta."_

Halah.

" _Iya, Eren sebagai sahabatmu pasti bisa membuatmu melupakan Mikasa. Aku yakin."_

Jean mengorek kopok telinganya. Kok ya kamu yakin sekali Eren si _turbulent_ itu mampu menyembuhkan luka batin Jean? Enggak, lebih daripada itu, malahan kamu yang sudah Jean anggap sahabat, oi Marco!

Jean berhitung satu sampai sepuluh untuk menetralkan emosinya, terbukti ampuh memang untuk menyembuhkan emosi berlebih—sumber, bos peri Tinkerbel. Di hadapannya, Eren masih mengakak sampai jakunnya goyang turun naik.

"Heh, Jaeger…" Jean menyentil jakun itu sampai pemiliknya tersedak ludah sendiri. Mampus.

"Kalau kau masih ingin terbahak di sini, aku bersedia memanggilkan pak Shadis sebagai juri untukmu. Hitung-hitung debut Komika."

Tidak disangka, tidak diduga, ekspresi Eren sama persis seperti Shallot yang syok diberi makan rumput daripada rambut. Jean tersenyum miring.

Okelah, Jean ikuti kata-kata Marco. Tapi Jean tidak tahu juga apakah 'katanya' akan sama dengan 'nyatanya'?

* * *

 **KATANYA vs NYATANYA**

 **Shingeki no Kyoujin milik Isayama Hajime**

 **Fanfiksi ini original milik MiracleUsagi**

 **Keterangan telah dicantumkan pada bagian** _ **Summary**_ **, mohon dibaca baik-baik.**

 **Fanfiksi ini ditulis untuk memenuhi hasrat kerinduan akan kuda Perancis dan monyet Jerman. Sebagian dari cerita ini adalah pengalaman pribadi dan sebagian lain adalah murni jalur evakuasi otak dalam menentukan ide cerita.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Nyatanya, hari-harinya setelah itu tidak banyak berubah. Bangun, mandi, pergi menuntut ilmu, pulang, mandi kembali, dan ditutup dengan bobo ganteng. Begitulah siklus hidup Jean yang bahkan tidak lebih penting daripada siklus hidup cacing pita. Oh ya, siklusnya akan sedikit bervariasi jika ia berangkat ke sekolah lebih awal karena jadwal piket membersihkan kandang Shallot si kuda kebanggan sekolah Jean.

Atau akan 'lebih' bervariasi dengan hadirnya manusia setengah Jerman-Asia yang setiap bertemu serasa membawa aura Perang Dunia ketiga. Mentang-mentang dia blasteran Perancis apa, sampai si Jeager itu selalu mengajak tawuran setiap berpapasan.

Sudahlah Jean, masa lalu Negara kalian memang rumit.

Seperti pagi ini. Tidak ada angin, tidak ada awan kumolonimbus—adanya stratus—Eren dengan wajah kusut sekusut seragamnya menyambangi Jean dengan aura senggol bacok.

"Jean, siapa yang berani-beraninya carper sok ganteng ke Annie? Bikin emosi saja…"

Ludah Jean menyembur beserta es teh Srisri seribuan. Mangkuk bakso Sasha dengan sigap melipir cantik oleh empunya, agar tak bercumbu dengan ludah nista Jean. Jean menoleh dramatis, menatap si target—gebetan—Eren yang asyik mengobrol dengan pemuda jangkung kikuk yang Jean tangkap sebagai Bertholt Hoover.

"Oh, itu mah Bertholt…" Jawab Jean enteng.

"Akan kubunuh…"

Jean bersyukur refleksnya bagus. Dalam sekian detik tangannya menarik Eren agar duduk tenang, nyaman, aman hingga suasana kantin tidak mendadak krikkrik macamnya jangkrik hendak berorkestra di malam minggu.

"Muka gila kau! Cuma ngobrol doang sampai harus dibunuh, aku curiga kau punya kecenderungan psikopat!" Jean berbisik tegas. Beruntung suasana kantin cepat kembali ramai dan Jean tidak harus jadi pusat perhatian.

"Aku cemburu Jan! Orang yang sudah ditolak secara akbar sepertimu tidak akan mengerti." Gerutu Eren sambil duduk kembali.

"Kutonjok kau sampai bonyok baru tahu rasa." Jean super sensitif soal itu ayolah.

"Memangnya kau siapanya? Pacar bukan, sok-sokan bilang cemburu. Sadar dan mengacalah, kau lebih parah karena Annie selalu melupakan keberadaanmu di sekitar."

Telinga Eren memerah karena tidak mau mengakui kebenaran dari mulut Jean. Ia ingat betul Annie selalu kejam melupakan namanya padahal jelas-jelas mereka satu kelas dan duduk berdekatan. Duh, Eren ingin bundir saja rasanya.

"Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada selalu dianggap upil nyasar oleh Mikasa!"

"Jean, Eren! Sudah! Kalian jangan bertengkar di sini!" Armin yang berbadan kecil itu malah terhimpit tubir antara Jean dan Eren. Kasihan.

Apanya yang sahabat akan membantu menyembuhkan luka hati? Perasaan si Jaeger itu malah menambah luka fisik. Secara tidak sengaja pula mencongkel lagi luka hati Jean yang sudah mengoreng kering. Kampret sekali.

Marco kembali menceramahi Jean sepulang sekolah. Dia awalnya bilang ingin mampir untuk main PES, tapi ternyata punya niat terselubung. Jean jadi tambah gondok.

"Dia mengungkit lagi kejadian Mikasa itu! Gimana aku nggak emosi?" Jean tidak terima dirinya disalahkan sebagai biang masalah.

"Jean, kamu itu orangnya nggak gitu kuat, jadi paham perasaan orang yang lemah. Eren sedang ada di posisi lemah, karena dia sudah merasa nggak ada harapan lagi untuk dirinya. Kamu sadar itu, tapi kamu lebih mendengar perasaan iri kamu daripada empati kamu.."

Jean mengusap rambutnya. Frustrasi. Masa dia iri pada Eren karena Eren masih punya gebetan sedangkan dia sudah melambaikan tangan, _say farewell_ , pada gebetan tercinta karena suda ditolak secara meriah di lapangan sekolah. _Hell no_. Jean tidak sudi.

"Kamu itu hanya iri, Jean…" Marco mengulangi kesimpulan ceramahnya. Ia kemudian pamit, meninggalkan Jean yang masih duduk menatap gerut kayu lantai rumahnya.

" _Ah, sialan…"_

.

Katanya, Jean iri pada Eren karena si bocah Jaeger tidak peka itu selalu _overact_ pada segala hal berbau Annie Leonhardt. Jika Jean mengaca pada dirinya di masa lalu, harusnya dia sadar ia juga sama menyebalkannya ketika hanya dipandang Mikasa barang sedetik dia sudah berteriak-teriak gembira macamnya habis pesta sabu.

Marco Bodt, selaku penyuara pertama yang menyadarkan Jean dari sikap tak kalah menyebalkannya itu cukup tersenyum 'hehe' setiap Jean bercerita sampai berbusa betapa alaynya Eren yang sekarang. Budak cinta, kalau kata Jean. Huh, mentang-mentang sudah bertekad _move on_ Jean bisa berkata demikian. Coba dua minggu yang lalu, ketika Mikasa tidak sengaja papasan dengannya di lorong dan mereka hampir bertabrakan. Bisa nggak dia mengatakan budak cinta pada dirinya yang megap-megap takut sekali kehabisan suplai oksigen karena eksistensi Mikasa, hah!

Tapi, nyatanya Jean diam-diam mengaku bahwa ia sedikit iri pada Eren dan secara terpaksa menelan ceramahan Marco soal Eren bisa menyembuhkan luka batinnya. Iya, sih, si kunyuk Jaeger itu mau semenyebalkan apapun tetap bisa membuat hati Jean plong karena marah-marah. Itu sebenarnya hal baik atau buruk, Jean tidak mempermasalahkan.

Toh, Jean selalu senang kalau Eren tiba-tiba datang ke rumah menemaninya ketika dia sedang galau memikirkan Mikasa. Jean selalu merasa nyaman ketika curhat tentang betapa hancur hatinya ketika dipermalukan di depan Mikasa. Ya, ya silahkan bilang Jean sama alaynya seperti Eren. Tapi, jika Eren sedang tidak dalam mode rese, dia selalu rela menemani Jean bahkan sampai menginap menemani insomnia Jean yang sering kelewatan.

Dan pada saat itu, Jean merasa bersyukur bisa mengalami hal memalukan itu di depan Mikasa.

Karena nyatanya, ia jadi tahu.

Eren tidak pernah meninggalkannya sendirian.

* * *

 **Selesai.**

* * *

Ditulis sambil mendengarkan _Rewrite the Stars-_ Zac Efron ft. Zendaya.

 **A/N**

Halo! Terima kasih yang sudah mampir dan baca!

Saia menulis ini karena merindukan kuda kesayangan, Jean dan partner-in-crime nya, Eren. Apalagi animanga SnK lagi panas-panasnya, jadi tangan saia gatal ingin menulis. Tapi, hanya sependek ini, maaf.

Semoga fanfiksi pelepas penat ini bisa menambah stok JeaEre di fandom. Inginnya sih lebih banyak menulis tentang mereka, tapi RL sepertinya menolak tegas. Saia tempur dulu deh sama RL. Bhay.

Salam, Usagi.


End file.
